New York Snow
by JOVANKA
Summary: It's Valentine's day in NY and Mac and Stella get the happy ending they fully deserve Smacked romance all the way.


**New York Snow.**

**Legal Stuff: - Sadly still not mine the song is Bon Jovi's 'All About Loving You' and to my mind could have been written for Mac and Stella..**

**A/N: - This is a sequel to Lonely This Christmas and the kind of happy Smacked ending I'd love to see one day since I will never give up hoping. I would also like to say how proud of everyone who keep on reading/writing Smacked fics in this our darkest hour I am and well done. Long live Stella Bonasera and Smacked. All feedback happily accepted as always enjoy folks.**

**February 13th**

"Tie or no tie that is the question" Mac paraphrased Shakespeare as he stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror what did a guy wear anyway he pondered when he went to collect his bride to be and their two month old baby from the airport the day before their wedding? He'd already put his best grey pinstriped tie on twice and taken it off the same amount of times he simply couldn't make his mind up that left him with only one course of action didn't it?

"Mom can you come in here please" Mac yelled at the top of his lungs sometimes a guy just needed his mom.

"Macana I maybe almost past my sell by date but I'm not tone deaf" Millie Taylor entered the room chuckling she'd arrived in New York from Chicago a day earlier and was currently staying in Mac's spare room.

"What's so funny" Mac wanted to know.

"You're doing the tie thing again aren't you?" She grinned "Just like on your prom night remember."

"I do….." Mac said a little nostalgically "I wanted everything to be perfect for Claire….."

"And now you want everything to be perfect for Stella which is how it should be but do you also remember what your father told you that night?" Millie asked.

"He said that the important thing wasn't how a man looked but what was on the inside and that if he always treated a woman with the love and respect she deserved then the rest could sort itself out" Mac replied.

"Then you have your answer to the tie conundrum don't you Macana" Millie smiled.

"Yes ma'am I do" Mac tossed the tie away "Thank you."

"Macana did you have that talk with Stella about Claire….I really think you need to that's one particular ghost that shouldn't be at the feast tomorrow" Millie advised her son as the left the bedroom "Stella's bound to be thinking about her too they always were so close ."

"Don't worry mom I intend too just as soon as we are alone but she wants to visit the lab first and show off Jessica" Mac explained.

"Your father would have adored them both you know that don't you and so do I" Millie touched his cheek lightly.

"So you approve of Stella then" Mac grinned.

"It wouldn't matter if I didn't would it" Millie replied wryly.

"No it wouldn't" Mac admitted bashfully "Stella is the love of my life."

"Good just you make sure she knows that and for what it's worth yes you both have my blessing mine and your father's the minute I met her I knew Stella was the right one for you, the woman to make you whole again and even though it was a little unexpected there couldn't be a happier or prouder granny on the planet."

"Thank you again mom for everything" He kissed her cheek affectionately.

The buzzer on Mac's apartment door sprang to life "That you Don" He called out as he went to open the door.

"No it's the abominable snowman" Don growled from outside "Open the damn door will you Mac some of us are freezing our asses off out here."

Mac duly openly the door and Flack walked in stomping his feet and rubbing his hands, his hair and clothes covered in snow " Oh jeez Mrs T I'm so sorry about the language" Flack gagged spotting Millie.

"Not to worry Donnie all the men in my family are or were Marines I've forgotten far worse then that over the years" Millie reassured him.

"I take it that it's still snowing then" Mac eyed his friend as he collected his coat and scarf from their peg on the wall.

"You take it right I could swear that I saw a family of polar bears on vacation on my way in" Don teased "I've heard of a white Christmas before but never a white Valentine's day."

"It's romantic" Mac declared.

"It's freezing" Flack retorted.

"I hope Stella's flight won't be affected" Millie worried as she helped Mac on with his coat.

"Airports are operating as normal for the time being Mrs T" Flack barely repressed a snigger as Millie tucked Mac's scarf snugly around his neck and the ex-marine turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Liz is coming in with Stella and Jess isn't she" Mac asked oh so innocently.

"Ah that explains why you're so eager to go to the airport with Macana" Millie turned her attention to Flack's scarf "You want to see your young lady too."

"Ah…well…." Flack turned the same shade of red Mac had moments earlier "We really should be leaving shouldn't we Macana?"

"Anything you say Donnie" Mac sniggered to himself.

"Both of you be careful in this weather we don't want any accidents do we" Millie warned them as the set off together, 5, 45 or 145 Mac would always be her baby boy and she still worried.

Almost four hours later Mac Taylor pushed along his baby daughter through a snow covered central park his bride to be on his arm "Typical Jessica's first trip here and it's thick with snow" He grumbled out loud "So much for the picnic I'd planned."

"Mac it's the middle of February what did you expect" Stella stifled a grin.

"This is not funny …." Mac insisted "I wanted this to be a memorable occasion for our princess our first family outing and what happens a damn whiteout that's what happens."

"She's two months old Mac" Stella didn't even try not to grin this time "I doubt she'll care."

"I care" He complained "It's bad enough she's sitting up now…."

"Almost sitting up" Stella corrected him.

"Almost then doesn't really matter the point is I've missed it, I wasn't there to see her first almost milestone was I?" Mac sighed forlornly "I can't help but think of all the other things I'm missing out on."

"3am feeds, dirty diapers, the smell of baby sick first thing in the morning….." Stella listed.

"Be serious Stel" Mac rolled his eyes and came to a standstill "You know perfectly well what I mean I want more daddy-daughter time damn it!"

"After tomorrow we'll all be together and you can change as many dirty diapers as you want I promise my love" Stella cupped his face in both her hands and kissed his lips "We've missed you just as much you know."

"I know but we still haven't even agreed where we are going to live yet have we" Mac pointed out as they parted "I live in New York you live in New Orleans remember?"

"Not for much longer I'm afraid" Stella sighed "Being lab boss is a 7/24 type of job you know that even better than I do and New Orleans PD want a full time leader TPTB don't think I can be that and a full time mommy too."

"They can't just fire you because of Jessica" Mac was horrified "We'll sue."

"No you don't understand they are happy to give me a part time job just not as lab boss" Stella explained further "To be fair they have been more than generous three months in and I was already talking mat leave. So I may as well hand in my resignation and come back to New York we can start and look for a house after the wedding if you want."

"I'm so sorry Stel I know how much your job means to you" Mac told her truthfully "Is there no way at all?"

"I could job share I suppose but who would want to share with me?" Stella shrugged "Anyway I love my job yes but I love you and our baby more so I'll wait a few more years whilst Jess is older and I'll try again " Stella rationalized "Besides I was kinda hoping to persuade the boss here in good old NY to take me back on ….think he will?"

"I'm sure he'd love nothing more but I'm still so sorry Stel" Mac tucked a stray curl behind her ear "You have worked so hard."

"There will be other jobs Mac I'm sure of it …." Stella said a little sadly "But I have everything I could ever want or need here with you and Jess."

"If you say so Stel" Mac's voice was full of doubt.

"I do" She smiled and planted another kiss on his lips "Now let's go home before we freeze to death."

"Now that is what I call a picnic" Stella snuggled happily in Mac's arms; when they had finally made it home he had moved his furniture to one side and Stella had spread a red gingham table cloth on the floor, several soft cushions had been scattered about the place to complete the look. They had eaten their meal next to a roaring log fire with Sinatra softly crooning in the background, currently Jessica was dozing contentedly in her basket whilst the adults stretched out together in front of the fire..

"Yeah our first family outing wasn't a total disaster after all" Mac agreed kissing her curls.

"Good since your feeling so relaxed care to tell me what's really been on your mind all afternoon" Stella asked.

"Oh that" Mac sighed.

"Yes that" Stella stared up at him "We can talk about her Mac it's not a problem for me, never was and never will be."

"I just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up" Mac confessed "Without her coming between us."

"Claire….Claire Conrad Taylor there I've said it the C word" Stella said quietly.

"I…I still…." Mac's voice trembled a little.

"You still care for her I know" Stella smiled gently "I've always known."

"Not like that not in the romantic sense" Mac told her truthfully "But a part of me will never forget the time we had together."

"I wouldn't expect you too" Stella reassured him "I still miss my dearest friend too Mac every day."

"You know she loved you like a sister Stel don't you?" Mac asked her quietly.

"The same goes for me Mac I'll never forget Claire and I don't want you to either" Stella assured him "But we aren't doing anything wrong and I think no I know that Claire would be happy for us under the circumstances if she knew."

"She once made me promise that if anything happened to her that I'd find someone else said she'd never rest knowing that I'd spent the rest of my life alone and miserable. At the time I told her not to say things like that, that she was being morbid but now I think I understand" Mac nodded "Because if it had been the other way around and I'd died then that's what I'd want for Claire someone to make her happy. For her to have what we have."

"Even if she'd married Don Flack say" Stella teased.

"Even if she married Don Flack" Mac grinned "Claire will always be my first love but you are my last and greatest love Stel" Mac declared what was in his heart "Always."

"Glad to hear because you're the love of my life too so shut up and kiss me dummy" Stella prodded his rubs.

"Yes Ma'am Mrs Taylor anything you say" Mac gave her a quick salute and did just that.

"Now that's all sorted I have a wedding gift for you" Stella announced as they pulled apart.

"Ditto" Mac beamed.

"Ok close your eyes then Mr Taylor" Stella instructed and obediently Mac closed his eyes tight and waited. He felt something round wrapped in tissue paper slide into his hands.

"You can open everything now" Stella ordered and Mac eagerly began to undo the little silver package in his hands.

When he was done he found an antique Hunter fob watch with a slight dinge on one side "Stella this is amazing but I can't accept it, it must have cost a fortune."

"It didn't cost me anything it belonged to my Grandfather at least that's what I've always been told" Stella revealed.

"How is that possible" Mac marvelled at the watch it really was a thing of beauty.

"When my mother died and I was placed in foster care all the things she had with her were put in storage by for safekeeping when I turned eighteen Professor P gave me everything" Stella filled him "There wasn't much but the watch was among her affects and Professor P told me that it had been a gift to my Grandfather from my Grandmother on their wedding day if you open the case you'll see their initials are engraved inside it."

"SB & MK 14/02/38" Mac read out loud then underneath it "MT & SB 14/02/11….oh Stel I don't know what to say."

"He carried it with him always even during the war, It's the only piece of my family I have, the only link to my past that I can give you and our daughter" Stella shrugged "Just say yes."

"Yes" Mac said simply "Professor P though did you ever think that he might be….."

"My father" Stella completed his train of thought "Yes the thought had crossed my mind there are so many questions I'd like to ask him about my mother and my past but I don't suppose I'll ever really know the truth."

"Never say never the truth as a funny way of making itself heard doesn't matter how deep you bury it" Mac advised her "Anyway you haven't opened your gift yet have you" He pointed out producing a small rectangular black leather case from his trouser pocket and passing it to her "So open it already."

Carefully Stella opened the box inside nestled in white silk was a purple heart medal on a white gold chain Mac's purple heart to be exact "But…..but" Stella stammered tearfully.

"Turn it over" Mac said hoarsely.

As gently as she'd opened the box Stella flipped the medal over like the watch it had been engraved and Stella began to read the inscription "Awarded to Stella Bonasera-Taylor 14/02/11 for being brave enough to marry Macanna Jr. There is no more you or I my love only us now…Oh Mac" tears trickled down her face.

"Stella you are without a doubt the bravest person I know so please stop crying" Mac pleaded.

Stella however had other ideas and through her arms around Mac's neck drawing him into a long, sweet kiss.

"Ahem" Millie Taylor's voice interrupted their clinch a few moments later.

"M….mom" Mac spluttered as they sprang apart.

"Hi Stella" Millie greeted her cheerfully "All ready for your Bridal shower later on."

"I was born ready" Stella assured her happily "Talking of which I really should get moving" Stella disentangled herself from Mac and stood.

"I still don't see why you can't sleep here tonight" Mac grumbled.

"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding" Millie and Stella chorused.

"What if I promise not to look" Offered Mac.

"Nice try but the answers still no" Stella insisted collecting her coat and scarf whilst Millie headed off for a shower in preparation for Stella's party.

"Alright but you do realise your leaving me at the mercy of a gorgeous young curly haired brunette who's tender charms I'm completely unable to resist" Mac said innocently.

Scooping up her baby from her basket Stella planted a huge kiss on her little cheek "You be a good girl for daddy tonight Jess, keep him out of trouble for mommy and she'll see you in church tomorrow" Then she placed the wriggling baby into Mac's arms "You've got my cell phone number haven't you?" She worried a little.

"Yes and mom's, plus Liz, Lindsay and the restaurants numbers so go have fun" Mac replied.

"We've never been apart before is all" Stella explained her fears.

"I'd lay down my life for her Stella you know that" Mac did his best to dispel her anxiety.

"If there is anything absolutely anything at all promise me you'll call me" Stella insisted.

"Absolutely anything at all" Mac swore "Now get."

""Bye-bye Jessica" Stella kissed her forehead "Bye-bye Daddy" Stella kissed him full on the lips "And I expect you to be on your very worst behaviour tomorrow night Mr Taylor male strippers make me oh so horny."

"Male stripper? What male stripper" Mac yelped after her as she left the apartment.

"Well looks like it's just you and me sweetheart" Mac cooed to the baby as he took a seat still holding Jessica however all of thirty seconds must have passed before his apartment's doorbell buzzed "What did you forget Stel" Mac sang out as he opened the door "Father Demetriou?" He stared in astonishment at the elderly priest standing there.

"I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news Mac but the snow has caused a water pipe to burst in St Basil's I'm afraid the whole place is flooded out and it will be several weeks before the church can be reopened. I've known Stella since she attended our academy as a small child and if there was anything at all I could do to help I would but I can't marry you tomorrow" Demetriou revealed "I'm just so sorry."

**February 14th**

At 8.30am Millie Taylor stepped off the NYPD Crime Lab's elevator and pushing her baby granddaughter along made her way towards her son's office "Any luck at all?" She called out to the group of people manning computer terminals and phones as she passed by.

"Plenty all bad" Don Flack sighed wearily ending yet another fruitless web search.

"Any place big enough to hold the wedding is already booked for Valentine's Day" Lindsay Messer explained.

"Or in the same position as St Basil's" Danny finished off.

"There is still Adam's hotel idea maybe he will have had more luck" Hawkes suggested hopefully "After all he's the concierge's second cousin isn't he?"

"So although Father Demetriou is still willing to perform the service we still don't have a venue I was afraid of that" Millie groaned "I take it Stella still doesn't know."

"Liz is keeping her busy" Mac answered her question entering the room "I thought it was best not to worry her till I find a solution we are getting married today one way or another …what are you doing here anyway mom?"

"I thought you'd all like some breakfast" Millie produced two brown bags full of steaming coffee and other assorted breakfast items "Besides Jessica wanted to say hi to her daddy she's been a little unsettled I think she's missing her mommy."

"I'd say the feeling is mutual I've got text's in double figures from Stel fretting" Mac revealed

"Mrs T you are a little star" Flack beamed taking one bag whilst Danny commandeered the other.

Mac for his part picked up Jess "Good morning honey" He cuddled her close smiling for the first time in hours didn't matter how bad things got she just had that affect on him.

"Can I smell coffee" Adam announced his return to the lab.

"Well" Six voices chorused all at once.

"I'm sorry Mac but Benny says no can do I tried honest" Adam shook is head sadly "He asked all his concierge buddies but they said the same thing no room at any Inn."

"There must be somewhere" Mac refused to admit defeat "If it wasn't so cold out I'd happily take central park."

"Macana call this the ramblings of a crazy old lady if you will but why don't you hold the wedding here" Millie offered "Everyone should fit in easily enough."

"Mom ….I ….this is a Crime Lab remember" Mac flustered.

"Ties and appearances remember Macana?" Millie wisely declared "I don't like this either but we've got six hours till the wedding I'm sure we could make this place well a little more aesthetically pleasing and you do still want to get married I take it?"

"Yes Mom but….." Mac tried to argue.

"Mac she's right if we take out the furniture, the right lighting some flowers it could work" Lindsay chipped in.

"What about Sinclair though he'd never permit it" Hawkes interjected.

"Deep clean!" Mac exclaimed thoughtfully finally warming to the idea "The annual deep clean."

"The what Macana" Millie asked baffled.

"Every year I'm supposed to ensure the Lab is deep cleaned to comply with health and safety legislation" Mac stated "Every year Sinclair stalls because of the cost of moving out the equipment etc…"

"That's right we already three months overdue" Danny nodded.

"In that case we simply must get that deep clean done today mustn't we" Flack grinned.

"Absolutely Detective Flack we wouldn't want Sinclair getting into trouble now would we" Mac grinned too.

At exactly 2.25pm Donald Flack Jr entered Mac Taylor's office to find him bent over his computer terminal checking out Houses for sale "Mac are you ready yet? Only your mom is starting to worry…" He asked curiosity definitely getting the best of him.

"Almost" Mac stood and switched off the computer.

"So your and Stel have finally decided to live in New Orleans then?" Flack asked casually.

"Not as such we haven't made any definite plans yet" Mac replied putting on his pillbox cap since both he and Flack were dressed in their NYPD dress uniforms as befitted the occasion.

"I thought….you were looking at property in New Orleans though" Flack insisted.

"Yeah I was" Admitted Mac "I think that's what Stella would like to do stay in New Orleans she loves living there."

"What about you? What do you want?" Flack asked.

"The only think I want is to be with Stella and Jessica" Mac shrugged "Doesn't matter where."

"Then what's the problem? You can always learn to speak French and they do have cable down there don't they?" He teased.

"That's just it I don't know" Mac sighed "My heart wants to but my head still keeps saying no that my life is here, that I belong here in New York."

"Ah I see" Flack nodded "Your chicken!"

"I am not chicken!" Mac roared "Ex-marines do not get chicken!"

"Yeah you are "Flack laughed "All these years you could have been with Stella, been deliriously happy…."

"We worked together it would have been inappropriate not to mention unbelievably complicated…." Mac jumped into defend himself.

"And you were terrified of being hurt the way you were when Claire died" Flack stated gently "C'mon Mac I saw you after she died you were lost all that kept you going was Stella and coming to this place every morning. Then when things changed between you and Stel you used your work as an excuse not to pursue a relationship with her your emotional crutch come get out clause. I know why you really left Peyton in London because I saw how you looked at Stella had done for years and always will do you never once looked at Peyton that way not once she was just another excuse a reason not to admit how you felt about Stella another way to run and hide."

"I….you right Don" Mac finally admitted the truth to himself "Your absolutely right."

"Take my best man type advice Mac do what feels right for you Stella and baby Jess take the damn leap of faith and stop depending on the Lab you don't need a safety net anymore. New York, the NYPD and more importantly all your friends will still be here no matter what or where you live ok?" Flack folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok Don" Mac happily agreed "Since when did you get so smart?"

"A combination of good breeding and the extremely large amount of fortune cookies I eat" Flack chortled "Now get your ass out there marine your getting married remember."

"Don will you do something for me after the wedding" Mac wondered as the two men headed off towards the make shift wedding chapel.

"Anything you know that" Don nodded.

"Good then take your own advice and take a chance with Liz" Mac said as they walked along "I know how much Jess meant to you and always will but she's never coming back and Liz as made you smile again in a way I haven't seen in such a long time."

"Nobody could replace Jess, Mac" Flack told him as they reached the alter.

"Who ever said she had too? I just don't want you too make the same mistake I did, I almost lost Stella because I was to wrapped up in the past to see my future I was lucky enough to get a second chance but you may not be is all I'm saying. If I could go back and change just one thing in my life it would be that I wasted so much precious time. Time Stella and I could have and should have been together,,,,, we could have had six Jessica's by now understood?"

"Message received and understood" Flack confirmed "Sometimes a guy just has to take a risk in life doesn't he?"

"He does that Detective Flack he sure does" Mac beamed.

"There you two are I was beginning to worry" Millie Taylor settled down into her seat with Jess in her arms next to Mac and Flack "Everything is alright isn't it? Only Stella seems to be a little late."

"It's an old British tradition Mrs T" Flack filled her in "Apparently the bride is always ten minutes late sets the tone for the marriage by keeping the groom waiting for her."

"Unfortunately Liz told Stella about it and she loved the idea" Mac grumbled.

"I wish somebody had told me that rule when I got hitched to Eddie" Catherine Willows muttered as she took her seat behind Millie, Mac and Flack.

"Amen to that" Sara Sidle-Grissom agreed as she sat down for their part Gil Grissom and Ray Langston shared a bemused look and took their seats.

"That does make sense sort of" Millie nodded approvingly "Whilst we wait c'mere and let me fix your collar Macanna you too Donnie."

"You first Macanna" Flack gave the ex-marine a little shove towards his mom as he turned bright red.

Growing up like most little girls Stella Bonasera had imagined her dream wedding complete with handsome prince funnily enough in all that time the NYPD crime lab had never featured in her fantasy yet here she was outside the main door waiting nervously to enter and be united in holy matrimony with her groom. When Mac had called a few hours earlier and had explained to her about St Basil's and his plan b she hadn't known whether to laugh or cry but all she really cared about was Mac and Jessica and more than anything she wanted to get married today be Mrs Mac Taylor forever and always. So she'd said yes she would go along with it, getting married in the lab but now Stella couldn't help but feel a little apprehension but then again who cared if she no they were surrounded by microscopes and test tubes instead of two hundred year old stained glass window's and solid oak beams her Mac was in there waiting for her and nothing else mattered nothing at all.

"You ready Stella" Sid Hammerback her stand-in dad asked offering her his arm.

"Absolutely Sid" She grinned taking his arm then he led her into the main lab Lindsay, Liz and little Lucy Messer Matron of honour, bridesmaid and flower girl respectively following them in.

Stella hadn't known what to expect but was completely blown away by it all, every scrap of furniture and equipment had been removed and a semi circle of white metal fold up chairs decorated with baby pink ribbons and tiny pink rosebuds had been placed in their stead, through the chairs was the aisle on which she was now walking down, Sinatra's 'Always' heralding her arrival as she made her entrance. Beneath her feet she strode on deep red velvet carpet covered in pink and white rose petals boarded on each side by jasmine scented t-lights lighting her way to the Altar and Mac. Above her head like millions of tiny stars hung rows and rows of miniature Chinese lanterns bathing the whole room in an intimate, romantic glow. Through the windows the snow covered New York City scape provided an absolutely breath taking backdrop to the proceedings. Either side of her people smiled or oohed and aahed at her as she past by, Danny, Hawkes and Adam their ushers on one row, Horatio Caine on another then Ally her college room mate, Mac's marine buddies it was standing room only in here all except for the front row which was empty but for Millie Taylor cradling Jessica That row had been especially reserved and each chair had a on it crisp white name plate and red rose. The single card on the groom's side bore the name Macana Boyd Taylor Snr the four on the bride's side read from right to left Sophia Bonasera Stella's mom, Professor Kosta Papakota, Jessica Angell and Aiden Byrne. Funny though when Stella slanted her eyes in just the right way she could swear that those seats were no longer vacant and sharing a look with Mac she knew she wasn't the only one.

Mac was every bit the perfect prince charming looking dashingly handsome in his NYPD dress uniform and cap, the watch she had given him just visible on its chain and every button polished to perfection with black shoes she could see her reflection in. Along side Mac stood Flack and Father Demetriou in his snow white robes by the Altar they had salvaged from St Basil's with kind permission from Father Demetriou's Bishop.

"Is everything alright my love" Mac asked nervously as she reached his side.

"It's perfect …..Absolutely perfect" Stella smiled a heavenly smile.

There was beautiful and then there was Stella Bonasera Mac decided from the moment she had entered the room he'd been unable to take his eyes off of her, he'd didn't even think beautiful was the right adjective to describe Stella right now breathtaking now that was a possibility. She'd gone for a simple strapless snow-white ankle length satin gown that clung too her curves in all the right places and like the lady herself said classy all the way through. On her feet she wore matching white silk pumps and around her slender shoulders she had on a long velvet cap trimmed with white faux fur in the exact same shade of green her eyes. Stella wore her beautiful curls in long ringlets topped with a crystal tiara and around her neck she had on the medal Mac had given her the night before. To him she was the perfect fairytale princess it was almost as if she'd stepped out of Camelot or something "The most gorgeous woman on the planet and she's marrying me" He sighed silently to himself.

"Macana Boyd Taylor and yes you do that's all you got to remember buddy….." Flack whispered in his ear before catching sight of Liz who like Lindsay and Lucy wore a dress the same colour as Stella's cloak. Just like Mac a decidedly dopey grin appeared on his face that couldn't be moved. Mac thought Liz, Lindsay and Lucy looked nice not in the Stella league of gorgeousness but pretty all the same.

The ceremony began and moved apace with Mac and Stella grinning at each other like twin Cheshire cats till Father Demetriou got to the bit that went "If anybody knows just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold their peace."

Then it began "Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs and the congregation burst out laughing.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jessica continued to sob her little heart out.

"I am so sorry" A red faced Millie Taylor tried to comfort the screaming baby "I think she wants her mommy."

"It's ok" Stella assured her and passing her bouquet to Lindsay collected her daughter from Millie, miraculously Jessica stopped crying and settled into her mother's arms for a nap.

"Look's like everyone wants to get in on the act" Flack quipped as Stella returned to Mac.

"Look on the Brightside you'll be able to torture her for years to come with that story" Horatio chuckled from his seat.

"Does anybody else have any objections?" Father Demetriou suppressed a small grin.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention" Mac Taylor cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

Now very happily married Mac and Stella plus their guess had adjourned to Stella's favourite Greek restaurant to hold the wedding reception Flack had already given his best man's speech and now Mac had a speech of his own to make.

Taking Stella's hand in his he began "Firstly I'd like to say thank you to you all for your patience and understanding not to mention all the unexpected hard work put in to make sure today's wedding took place. I would also like to formally announce my resignation to you all as NYPD Lab effective immediately" squeezing Stella's hand he continued with his speech "As most of you know Stella and I have been living apart as we couldn't decide who should move I've come to the conclusion that it should be me I….we've discussed it and we are going to share the running of the New Orleans Lab between us. I want to spend more time with Jessica and Stella wants to continue working as a supervisor so it's the perfect solution for us both. We'd just like you all to know how much we have both loved working here in New York and how much we'll miss you but this is the right thing for our family and I'm sure your new lab boss Detective Daniel Messer will be truly outstanding in the role."

Flack held his champagne glass aloft and for the second time that day made a toast "To Mr and Mrs Taylor may the wind always be at your back, the road always rise to meet you and all your dreams come true" He announced.

"They already did Flack" Stella grinned at Mac who nodded his agreement as the room went mad with cheering and clapping "They already did."

"Mrs Taylor may I have this dance" Mac asked his new wife.

"Lead on Mr Taylor"Stella replied as he kissed her hand and escorted her to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening."

As Mac took her in his arms the band struck up and the singer began to croon the song they had chosen.

"Looking at the pages of my life

Faded memories of me and you

Mistakes you know I've made a few

I took some shots and fell from time to time

Baby you were there to pull me through

We've been around the block a time or two

I'm gonna lay it on the line

Ask me how we've come this far

The answer's in my eyes."

Mac slow danced his wife around the floor "Happy Stel?" He asked tenderly.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy" Stella Taylor replied.

"Every time I look at you baby I see something new

Takes me higher than before, makes me want you more

I don't want to sleep tonight; dreamer's just a waste of time

When I look what my life's been comin to

I'm all about lovin you."

"Does that mean you'll be my valentine always Mrs Taylor" Mac whispered drawing her close.

"Always Mr Taylor" Stella whispered back tilting her head so his lips touched hers.

"I've lived, I've loved, I've lost I've paid some dues baby

We've been to hell and back again

Through it all you are always my best friend

For all the words I didn't say for all the things I didn't do

Tonight I'm gonna find away."

Inside the Taylor's Mac and Stella, best friends, parents, Csi's and newly married lovers deepened their kiss whilst outside the soft New York snow continued to fall all around.

"Every time I look at you baby I see something new

Takes me higher than before, makes me want you more

I don't want to sleep tonight; dreamer's just a waste of time

When I look what my life's been comin to

I'm all about lovin you."

*****************************Finis************************************

A/N: - Happy Valentine's Day folks maybe someday eh? It just seemed fitting to me that Mac and Stella would get married in their Lab since it plays such a big part of their lives what do you think. All that chemistry between them also makes me think that they would never just be married but always married lovers.


End file.
